


charlie weasley - dragon tamer extraordinaire

by cows_are_cool



Series: #justweasleythings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Family, Love, Loyalty, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), War, australians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cows_are_cool/pseuds/cows_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has started to kick in in the UK with the ministry finally admitting to you-know-who's return and the massive rise in murders </p><p>Did you ever stop to wonder what was happening in Romania during all this? What Charlie Weasley was up to?</p><p>Follow along with the newest recruit Jesse Hunter as she joins the dragon reserve and gets to know our favorite Weasley bachelor</p><p> </p><p>set during hbp and dh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is going to be a lot of short chapters - just so you know :)
> 
> no copy right intended

Charlie Weasley was one of the dragon keepers that could be depended on by the Romanian dragon reserve. He was one of the younger keepers and had been working at the reserve for several years. As such he was usually given the job of introducing the new employees to the reserve, giving them a tour and helping them out. The head of the reserve, and old burly and badly scared wizard named Thomas Riley, believed that because he was young friendly and not too badly disfigured he would be more likely to convince newbies to stick around. It went without saying there was a high staff turnover.

And so heading to the administration building to collect a newbie to orientate Charlie wasn’t expecting much of this Jesse Hunter. Charlie had seen his application, he was fresh out of school in Australia, had done some work with animals like hippogriffs and not much else, Charlie didn’t pick him as a stayer.

Walking into the reception office it was empty except for the trusty old witch, Barba, at the desk and a pretty young woman sitting in one of the chairs that lined the walls. Charlie took a sly look at the woman, admiring her pretty face and perky tits. She had long black curls pulled back into a high ponytail, big blue eyes and a sweet soft face. She was wearing tight jeans, lace up black leather boots and a tight weird sisters tee showing just the right amount of cleavage.

When Charlie reached Barbra at the desk he tore his eyes away. “he not here yet then Barb?”

She raised an eyebrow at the young red head “who Charlie?” she had a mischievous glint to her eye and a wicked grin teasing her lips.

“this Jesse Hunter bloke” Charlie answered confused but was met with a long silence before

“do you mean me?” the woman was standing behind him now holding out her right hand as he turned “Jesse Hunter, it’s nice to meet you”


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse had been working at the reserve for four months when she saw her first dragon hatching. She was quickly becoming a valued member of the team and they were slowly starting to believe she was here for the long haul.

So when Charlie came to her room in the early hours of the morning excited to show Jesse her first dragon hatching she jumped at the occasion. It was a welsh green mother, small for her breed but particularly feisty. And so with suitable charms cast and hiding as close as they dare the pair watched 13 welsh green babies come into the world.

The little slimy and ugly reptiles forcing their way into the world maybe one of the most beautiful things Jesse had seen the magic and love vibrating from the mother was invigorating and touched her heart.

Charlie walked her back to her room several hours later chatting about dragons and hatchings. When they reached her room Jesse turned to face him

“thank you Charlie, that was truly amazing”

A bright smile lit his tired face and he leaned forward and kissed the girl standing before him. It took her surprised lips a moment to respond but soon she was gently returning the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of a shift when a large black owl swooped towards Charlie violently dropping an envelope in his hand before swooping away.

Glancing at the scrawl on the front he looked back up to his companion “it’s from Bill”

_Charlie,_

_I did it! She said yes! Can you believe it! I can’t wait for you to meet her! She is absolutely amazing and I’M MARRYING HER!!! What is wrong with me?_

_I thought mum would love it but she’s angry. I can’t understand why she’s been badgering me about settling down for ages and having grandbabies for her._

_Maybe that’s what it’ll take. HA!_

_Anyways, Charlie, I’m writing to inform you that the promise you made me when you were seven has nine has come into effect. You are my best man and as promised will deal with mum throughout this whole ordeal so I can deal with my amazingly beautiful, hot and gorgeous French wife._

_Also you have to bring this Jesse bird you keep writing about to the wedding just so you know I want to meet her before your wedding day._

_Bill_

Charlie shook his head and shoved the letter into his pocket returning to shift, he would reply later and it would start with abuse about a massive owl in the middle of his shift and how he had thought it was an emergency.


End file.
